Sleeping Beauty
by ashangel101010
Summary: Conclusion to the "Briar Rose" story. Aszil the Eternal Queen pays homage to the Sleeping Princess.


Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- The Magic Yard by Luboš Fišer

* * *

Aszil the Eternal Queen peers at the dead old human one last time. The old human once had a face that was supple and didn't sag to his neck. The human once had bones that did not break at the slightest movement. The human once had yellow hair like Sarah.

She turns with a click of her heels and walks out of the dungeons.

She walks up the ancient stone steps, each click of her heels causes the stones to hack up dust.

 _It's been nearly a century since I was last here._ She muses as she looks around her childhood home that was once her laboratory when she was a princess.

 _I could have this castle refurbish and rebuilt into a grand palace._ But she frowns for she can barely remember all of her palaces throughout her territories. She walks down the hall and sees the dust-laden double doors.

She palms open the doors that leads to the Princess's Chambers.

 _She's still there. No more princes came to save her. Illexia was right, Cothica rest her code._ She clicks her way to her old maiden bed and pulls back the curtain.

 _Hair still golden, skin still smooth, and eyes still closed._ Sarah's pink dress has yellowed from years of dust accumulating on it; the dress looks almost red. The vines are still embedded in the human's youthful skin like thorns.

 _A rose is what she is, trapped under a stone cover._ She taps a talon against the dust-coated Scanner. The human princess still does not stir from her slumber.

 _Perhaps, I should fashion a crystal casket and set her in a glen. Perhaps, a prince can save her then._ Aszil's mandibles snap together like she's ripping an assassin's throat out.

She trails her talons up Sarah's covered arms to her face.

 _I could pluck out her eyes and tear out her tongue. I could disfigure her, and she wouldn't be none the wiser._ She rests her talon on Sarah's bottom lip.

 _I have no need for her; the experiment worked, and I have attained immortality. I should break her neck._ She presses her talon into the plush lip and then pulls it back. A drop of dark red blood is born from the probing.

 _I could rip the vines out, waking her to this future where all of the humans she ever knew are dead and she's the last of her family. How very much like me._ Aszil is the last Danian Queen to be born; she will have no heirs because she has no need for them.

 _It's always princes that come rescuing the damsels-in-distress that's what Illexia taught me. Why can't the other princesses come and save them? Or a queen?_ She brings her face down to Sarah's.

 _If a prince's kiss has the power to wake a princess from a sleep like death, then what can a queen's do?_ Her mandibles touch the blood drop, and she pulls away.

 _If the prince ever kissed the princess, Illexia said that she would've locked him up for kissing her without her consent._ Aszil would have done the same.

 _I should spin a fairytale about her for the hatchlings. I can tell them about the Sleeping Princess and how she'll sleep for all eternity. At the mercy of the Queen._

* * *

 **Author's Comments-** No links this time.

I believe this is the shortest one-shot out of the three. Originally, this was longer, but I cut out superfluous details to streamline this one-shot. This can be set a century after the last story or even more; I'll leave that up to the audience. Anyways, Aszil used Sarah for essentially an elixir of immortality and has gone from Aszil the Young Queen to Aszil the Eternal Queen. In this future, Illexia and most of the Creatures and humans of the show are dead, except a few like Najarin, and have been replaced by generations of younger Creatures. Keep in mind Aszil uses her elixir for herself; it could be because this elixir only works on females, or, perhaps, she saw no need to make any more immortals. Perhaps, she'll conquer Perim, you know if Chaor and Najarin don't stop her, in her eternal future.

Who knows? All that is certain is Sarah will never be rescued and will never wake up from her enchanted sleep. She is at the mercy of Aszil the Eternal Queen.


End file.
